


A Day In Bed

by Noodle_Boi



Series: Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [5]
Category: Johan et Pirlouit | Johan & Peewit
Genre: Best Friends, Childishness, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sleeping Together, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Boi/pseuds/Noodle_Boi
Summary: Johan isn't feeling well. Peewit tries to keep him entertained.
Relationships: Johan/Pirlouit | Johan/Peewit
Series: Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	A Day In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I think it's the end of my writer's block.

Peewit yawned, he sat up sluggishly, scratching his blonde, messy hair, he glanced out the window to find the sun high up in the sky. “ _ What time is it?”  _ He wondered. 

He stayed in bed for a little while longer, waiting for his normal wake up call. Usually Johan would have knocked on his door and gotten him up, but the moment that would happen passed hours ago. Had he not woken up and Johan given up? Had Johan gone on his own adventure without him? No. That never happened, Johan was too persistent to let him sleep all day. 

Peewit jumped out of bed, preparing for his day and preparing to fight whoever had kidnapped his friend. He stepped outside of the room, to find that everything seemed to be in order. A few servants walked the halls, but it was overall quiet. It was perfect. The perfection made Peewit even more unsettled. Something bad must have happened to Johan during the night. 

He knocked on Johan’s door, a small grunt was earned in reply, barely loud enough to be heard. But Peewit smiled, at least he was somewhat alive. The door wasn’t locked either, Peewit could simply walk in.

He jumped onto Johan’s bed where the knight laid half asleep, “Asleep are we? Oh my, how the tables have turned,” He joked. 

Johan sat up slightly and gave him a slight smile, he clearly wasn’t feeling well. His eyes were sunken and his skin was as pale as snow. The only part of his face that had any colour was his nose which had turned a bright red. 

“No adventuring today, huh?” The jester asked. 

Johan’s strained voice attempted to answer. “No, Peewit.”

Peewit ran to Johan's bookshelf, bringing Johan some of his favourite books and placing them on the end of his bed. “You can’t sit here doing nothing all day, it’s not like you. I’ll bring you some games, or my lute, or... some puzzles…” The jester continued to think, “I know! what about some of my-” 

Peewit was cut off by a loud sneeze, it scared him half to death almost making him fall off the bed. He mewled in disgust as Johan’s mucus landed on his favourite green tunic from the knights haphazardly attempt to catch it in his elbow.

Johan wiped his nose, “Sorry, Peewit.”

Peewit used the blanket to wipe himself clean, “It’s alright. It’s not the first time I've been sneezed on,” He jumped onto the floor and began heading to the door. “I suppose I should let you rest now.” 

Johan jumped up, “No! Don’t go. I want you to stay with me.” 

The knights eyelids were heavy but he needed someone to entertain him for the day, it was only morning and he was bored out of his mind. 

“Johan, I’m not going to stay if you’re just going to go to sleep anyway.” 

Johan didn’t say anymore, he was too tired. He simply made a pulling motion towards himself to tell Peewit to come. 

The jester rolled his eyes. “Alright. I’ll stay... For a little bit.” 

He got back into the bed squeezing next to Johan, he hadn’t ever actually slept with him in his bed before and was surprised about the lack of room. Johan was quick to wrap his arms around him as if he were a stuffed doll. 

“Thank you, Peewit.” He smiled. 

Peewit stayed silent, it was a hard task but he managed. Johan was soon asleep, Peewit thought about leaving him on his own, but even though he had only just woken up, he was perfectly happy to sleep to go back to sleep.


End file.
